Merry Christmas, Saumensch
by RenegadeOyu
Summary: This is a little something I wrote quickly after reading the chapter Where Liesel and Rudy are in the shop on Christmas. Rated T to be safe. Just a oneshot C:


**I just read this chapter and I so wanted them to kiss but omg D: and I couldn't find any Rudy/Liesel fics on this specific scene so I decided to write one! Let me know what you guys think! **

Rudy looked at his reflection in the mirror. He hadn't had the luxury of wearing many suits in his life. Even though his father sold and made them, he'd only ever had one suit. He felt years older in this the navy blue suit. He felt much more gentlemanly.

The room felt so quiet. All he could hear was his own beating heart. Why on earth had Liesel brought him here? What gift could she have here for him?

It was so quiet part of him wondered if she was still here…

He walked out of the small curtained area with the lantern and breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on a random crate on the ground.

"Well?" He asked as she stood to observe him. His heart beat even louder than before. He may not have acted like it but Rudy got pretty nervous around Liesel.

"Not bad."

"Not _bad_! I look better than just not bad!" He placed the lantern down and began walking threateningly towards her, not really knowing what his intentions were. Maybe he'd just tickle her.

His feet tangled and Rudy fell over a mangled mannequin. _Idiot._ He clenched his fists, tried to shake it off with a laugh, keeping his head down. He could never get anything right. Not with Liesel, not at school or youth. He couldn't even help his family when his father wasn't there…

He closed his eyes. He heard Liesel rush to him.

"Are you alright?"

He was far from 'alright'.

"Rudy?" He realized how close Liesel was at that moment. "Rudy?" She repeated.

"I miss him." Was all he could manage to say. He could tell from the look on Liesel's face that she was trying to figure out what to say to comfort him but no words came from the book thief. He felt so pathetic lying on the floor in near-tears because he missed his father while the girl he was madly in love with watched.

"How about that kiss?" The words felt strange coming from him. _Because they hadn't come from him._

He looked up at Liesel, who looked down at him. He sat himself up, looking into the book thief's eyes, wondering if he'd just imagined it.

"You heard me, saukerl." Liesel repeated. "Did you really think your present was just breaking into a shop?"

Rudy was at a loss for words. He'd dreamed of this moment every day since he'd met Liesel Meminger. Now that the moment had come, he couldn't move or speak. Then his wit returned.

"What do you want to kiss me for?" He asked, a grin tugging at his lips. "I'm filthy." He said, feeling his pulse quicken and his hands sweat.

This was it. This was the moment he'd imagined and hoped for so many times. He leaned towards her- a loud bang sounded through the store, making the two freeze in horror, thinking they'd just been caught. Liesel sprang up, helping Rudy.

They both looked for whoever had discovered them but the door was closed and no one seemed to be inside. Rudy passed the lamp towards the entrance and let out a sigh.

"It was just the mannequins." He said. "We need to put them back before someone notices we were here." He moved to pick up the pieces when he felt Liesel grab his hand and pull him towards her, not giving him a chance to react, and kissed him.

Right there, in the dark abandoned shop, Rudy Steiner finally kissed the book thief.

It was not like he imagined. It did not feel like he'd thought it would.

It was a million times better.

When they pulled away, his eyes locked into hers and, he didn't even have to say the words. She knew. She could read everything he wasn't able to say.

They didn't let go of each other's hands as they placed the mannequins back at the window, or when they walked back to the house. Both were reluctant to let go, but they did when they reached Liesel's door.

"Do I get another kiss?" Rudy dared ask, feeling his confidence return.

"_Saukerl." _Liesel rolled her eyes. Rudy expected her to turn around and slam the door in his face, or to mockingly hit him, but she instead kissed him quickly and lightly on the lips before disappearing back into her house and leaving him standing there, the snow accumulating in his yellow hair.

"Merry Christmas, Saumensch." He mumbled to himself before turning around and walking home.


End file.
